A Labyrinth of Lies
by DJ Remix
Summary: I have had enough...? What is the truth...? Why was I born this way...? I just dont understand...? Why do I live in a labyrinth of lies... (main chatracter is my Oc Dj Remix, stated now because he isnt on the cast list)
1. Chapter 1

A Labrynth of Lies chapter 1.

I looked at the ground as they gathered around and laugh. Why me? Was it because I wasn't like them? Was it because I always messed up whatever I tried? Yes, and yes… Why won't they stop yelling…? Im just nothing in their eyes…. Oh god here comes another….

"Hey Dj! Are you gonna hide in your house all day again? You sorry loser! I should kill you right here!"

I could feel the hatred and tears welling up behind my eyes. It always happens… Why does it still hurt…?

"Hey what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"I… I just…."

My voice trailed off, why can't I stand up for myself? The tallest of the group hit me, leaving a large mark on my face. I reached for my face where his fist landed, but I felt two large hands grab my arms and hold them behind my back.

"Yeah good idea! Hold him still while I beat him!"

I can't believe this…. I just want to know why they torment me…. Why am I their target? Why can't they bully Applejack… Or even Rarity….? My thoughts ended abruptly as a fist landed in my stomach, causing me to cough blood. After that came another fist, this time to my chin, then a third to my skull. I could hardly think but I forced out some words as my vision blurred.

"St… stop…."

"Oh look! He's gonna cry!"

They laughed more, and they looked like they were going to die laughing. One of the shorter guys walked up and put his hoof under my chin.

"Look, you worthless excuse for pony, if you don't kill yourself, we will tell the world about those horrible excuses for art, they are so terrible we thought you had seeing problems! you draw and sculpt like a filly!"

I couldn't hold it in anymore, tears streamed down my face and each breath of air could hardly reach my lungs before leaving again, only to be replaced by more struggling air. Those sculptures and drawings… They ARE my life, They looked horrible because… they were right, I can't see very well… My eyes are clouded and I can hardly see past my own hooves… Plus i have muscle issues…. I can't do anything properly without my muscles messing around. I continued to cry as the beating continued.

"Awwwwww do you want it to stop? c'mon beg for it, beg to your daddy!"

I wondered to myself, should I give up my pride and beg? It would get it to stop… I hope…. No, I will stand strong! I kept my mouth shut just hoping for my tormentors to get bored and walk away, they didn't. As each fist struck me, I felt a small part of me wanting to give in, it would have been so easy. I managed to speak once again, I ignored the blood flowing like a ruby river down my chin.

"Please…. Just stop this…."

The one who was beating me broke a nearby glass bottle into small pieces and placed one in my mouth. he hit my chest and it fell down my throat as i gasped for air. I felt the glass cut my lung and the big pony let go of me, and all I could hear was the first piny's voice.

"And don't get back up, BITCH"

The next thing i felt was gravel being kicked into my face, I wasn't worried about my sight because it was bad already. I forced myself to walk home, despite the pain. When I opened my door, I saw my teacher, Mrs. Cheerlie, sitting on the chair talking to my mother, what good could come of this….


	2. Chapter 2

A Labyrinth of lies chapter 2.

I sat on The chair and Mrs. Cheerlie looked disgusted by my appearance, I stared her in the eyes and she spoke in a soft, almost concerned voice.

"Hey… I just stopped by to see how your project was coming along."

Oh… the project…. I had neglected it for so long because no one had wanted to work with me, I didn't even have my partner yet! I couldn't create anything worthwhile anyways…. I reluctantly lied to her.

"oh… it's coming along great… I have been working hard….

"Oh my do you not have your partner still?"

At this point I was holding back more tears, the other kids didn't want to work with me and the things they said swirled around in my head. Things like, Oh my… you have to work with HIM? I had to work with him once… Or things like, Oh please Mrs. Cheerlie don't make me work with HIM. Again I formulated another lie.

"I decided to work alone because I'm planning something…. special…"

She looked into my eyes with extreme disbelief, and spoke again, even more concerned, and her voice made me feel guilty about lying.

"Listen Dj… it's not too late, I can place you in another group, you will still get full credit."

"N- no… i'm fine…"

"Are you sure…?"

At this point I could hardly talk, but I didn't sound like I was crying, but I still looked at the ground. The glass in my lung made me uncomfortable and I was hurting everywhere, I looked into what I assumed were her eyes and I some in the weakest voice I had ever used.

"Yes… I'm fine…."

"Alright then Dj… But if you want to be put in a group just come let me know."

"Yes ma'am, I will."

She looked at my mom and then at me, she then got up and left my house and I ran upstairs to my room. This is the only safe place I have now… I felt the familiar texture of my wall, jagged, like the skin of a reptile. I let out a muffled scream and I cried against the wall, I could swear someone was standing in my doorway, but as I looked, the hall was empty, I think… I never saw a moving blur as I usually would when someone moved… After staring at the doorway for some time, I sat on my bed and picked up one of the statues on my nightstand. It still looked like my house to me, but it was probably just a clay block with holes poked in it… I took it and I set it next to the sculpture of the "heart" I made when I was young, it was a gift for my mom after dad passed away, but… although she loved it… she told me to hold onto it, I know she didn't like it… She probably didn't know what it was. I put a pillow over my head and cried for an hour before being called down for dinner. I sat at the table and faced my mom who was just poking her food, did she see the injuries? I eventually managed to speak a few words to her.

"Do you miss dad too…?"

"I do, Dj…"

"He was an amazing dad…"

Mom stopped moving, or at least I didn't see her move and she spoke almost in tears, I knew exactly how she felt.

"They never found the killers…"

"I know they will some day mom, I know dad will be avenged."

Im fairly certain at this point she was trying to smile at my cute comment, did she believe me?

"I can only hope Dj… So tell me about this project you were supposed to do."

The change of subject almost startled me, as well as her sudden change in attitude, but nonetheless I forced an answer out, talking was getting harder and harder because my lung was on fire.

"Well… Mrs. Cheerlie gave us a project to make a present for the earth ponies harvesting season…"

"Oh my, that's certainly a huge occasion..."

I started crying, I have had enough today, so I let it all out in one long breath.

"It is but nobody wants to work with me because of my vision problem and I have nothing and I'm too stupid and blind to create something worthwhile and I can't craft anything and i'm going to fail this assignment and I just…. I just don't want to live anymore, I don't want to be bullied and the doctors said my sight cannot be cured…"

It took my mom a long time to digest what I said, but when she did, she stood up from the table and pulled me into her arms, a feeling that I missed with all my heart. I felt her tears hit my head and she started rubbing my hair and I could hear her right in my ear.

"Dj… Sure you have a few problems…. but you are my SON, you are special and they don't understand you… Even with your sight you have more potential than they ever could, I know it. You are friendly and I see you reach out to other ponies, and I see them push you away, but what makes me proud is that you keep trying… You keep doing what you love, remember how you learned that you could hear the harmony of the moon and sun…? Well that's something that they wish they could do, do you hear me Dj…? Your life is worth all the bits that Equestria has and I wouldn't even give you up for that, you are the reason that I keep going every day and if you… if you took your life I wouldn't know what to do…"

I took all of this in, at least I had someone who loved me, she was right. If I keep trying, then I will be successful, right? We both cried for a while, and we never got around to finishing our dinner, it just sat there while my mom let me lie in her lap while she stroked my hair next to the fire. We managed to survive without dad for so long, so we couldn't give up now. Then I coughed up the glass.


	3. Chapter 3

A Labyrinth of Lies chapter 3

My mom looked at me and we both heard the sound of the glass bouncing on the floor. The glass was stained red and the sharp bits were covered in small torn bits of flesh. My mom held me closer and whispered.

"Sombra and Discord were bullying you again weren't they…?"

"They were…"

"Have you told Mrs. Cheerlie…?"

"I did last week and their parents denied each claim…"

My mom put another log on the fire, and I was glad for it too. She went silent for a really long time though, was she thinking about how to handle Sombra and Discord? They were always no good and they were always bullying me. I fell asleep in her arms and when i woke up I was in my bed, at least I recognized the patterns on the walls. I yelled out in a loud shout.

"MOM?!"

She ran into my room and hugged me.

"Shhhh, it's ok, i'm right here."

"What time is it?"

"Go back to sleep sweetie, it's 7:44 in the morning."

"Oh right… it's Saturday, my project is due on monday…"

I climbed out of bed and got dressed, ignoring my moms advice. When I started walking down the stairs I tripped over what appeared to be a textbook and when I stood up, I stumbled to the living room. I climbed on the couch and turned on the tv, even though I had trouble watching it, but it was what normal ponies did on saturdays, right? They sat in front of the tv? I never saw what joy could come from watching blurs on a screen, but occasionally whatever show was on would play some background music for me to listen to. From what I could tell this time the show was about maybe… some other ponies? Playing games I think? Oh well… it was time for breakfast anyways. I walked to the table and sat down and I instantly smelled something sweet, it wasn't my normal breakfast.

"Mom? What is this?"

"I thought you might enjoy a cupcake for breakfast, enjoy."

I had only had a cupcake once but it had never smelled like this. This was new, and I liked it, I always loved new things. I took a bite and a rush of flavor hit me. She lied, this wasn't a cupcake of any sort, was it? I heard her laugh a little.

"I see you found out? Im sorry I lied but its really some eggs with added sugar, it's a little treat from me, didn't your father used to put sugar in the eggs?"

"Yeah but not this much!"

I laughed for the first time in who knows how long, I hated my laugh, it was short and frequent, I wanted a laugh that was normal, but then again I never used it much anyways. I ate the rest of the food and got back on the couch, and I heard a knock at the door. When I looked through the peephole, Discord and Sombra were standing at the door, and Discord had a baseball bat in his hands, but there was a third person standing there… It was obviously a girl, she was blue and I believe she had wings? Her hair had only three colors that I could make out… There was red, green, and… Orange? Or yellow? She knocked on the door and nearly yelled.

"Hey come out here you little wuss!"

I stood still, hoping they would go away, I must have been there for an hour, but Discord and Sombra had left, but the blue girl was still there, she knocks again and spoke in a calmer voice, almost as if mrs. Cheerlie or my mom were talking.

"Hey Dj… Come outside, they aren't around anymore… I won't hurt you…."

I found sudden rage, I knew it was a lie, I should go out there and destroy her, but how old was she? My grade I think, I yelled from the mail slot in the loudest voice i had used since I was punched in the throat a week back.

"YOU LIE! You only want to hurt me like they do! no body wants to be around me!"

She stuck a hoof through the mail slot, I jumped back, thinking she was trying to grab me, but I calmed down again when I heard her voice, she still wasn't angry.

"I know you wouldn't believe me, grab my hand… I won't cause you any harm I promise on my life…."

I walked towards the mail slot, am I able to trust someone just yet…? She's gonna hurt me I now it, but I have nothing to lose anymore, I might as well… I can scream for help if she tries anything… I grabbed her hoof, it was… warm… I ws startled when she tightened her grip, but again I calmed down when she let my arm move around.

"Now will you let me in Dj…?"

I pulled my arm away and I opened the door, I could recognize more of the colors on her hair, it was every color of the rainbow! But to me it was just a blur of colors and lines…. She looked at the bruises and cuts and she sat on the couch.

"Come here Dj, you can sit in my lap if you wish."

I warily walked toward her and I let my head fall on her lap, I was still cautious in case she wanted to hurt me, but who was she? I saw her in my class but I never learned her name. She rubbed the giant scar that went from my hairline across my right eye and ended at my nose, even though it was a giant red scar, it still hurt immensely, they never removed the tip of the knife from the wound either. She then looked at the lumps on my head from Discords old bat that he used to hit me with until it broke one day, all my life I just wished to be accepted, could this girl be my friend?

"Excuse me… but who are you?"

"Oh my name? I'm Rainbow Dash but you can call me Dashie."

I rolled the name over on my tongue, Dashie… Dashie… It was a beautiful name. I think she's staring into my eyes? what do I do?

"Dj why are your eyes so… cloudy…? Aren't eyes supposed to be clear like emeralds or sapphires?"

"They are but I have a small problem…"

"Oh you poor guy… Sombra said something about sculptures?"

I was shocked, did she actually want to see them? Would she end up breaking them? My head started spinning but I was pulled back into reality when she spoke again.

"Are you ok? Why did he mention sculptures?"

"I make some… but they aren't any good…"

"Can I see them?"

"Yeah"

I took her upstairs and again I had tripped at what seemed to be a textbook, but she helped me to my feet and we continued. When I opened the door to my room she walked up to one that was supposed to be a pond with a pony fishing, and an older pony helping him. She picked up, turned it in her hand for a while, and looked at me.

"This is beautiful Dj."

"You don't know what it is do you…"

"I do, its you and your father fishing?"

I smiled a little.

"Yes it is…"

"Where is he? where does he work?"

I looked at the ground and my smile faded. I sat down and started remembering the day I walked home from school, that had been a bad day already, but seeing the paramedics carry my dad away frightened me, I wished upon every star I could for his safety, I had been told early in my life to save wishes for when I actually needed them, and that was an emergency to me. I started remembering that I visited him every day, I brought him flowers and cards and even my favorite toy to make him feel better, but one day he spoke his last words, "I love you Dj…. You made me proud…" after he spoke those words they made me leave the room, I didn't know what happened until my mom had explained that some ponies broke in, attacked him, and took some things, I never knew him well but I loved him dearly. Dashie seemed to notice the tears before I had. She looked down and spoke in her soft, caring voice.

"Is…. Is he gone…? come here and talk to me about it…"

I sat on her lap again and told her the story, she seemed to actually be listening! When I finished she hugged me and rubbed the scar on my eye again.

"Im so sorry I brought those memories back…."

"It's ok Dashie… You know I should really finish my project…."

She giggled and rubbed the scar faster. Something was up I could tell, was she gonna hurt me now? I thought so but again she giggled.

"How about I be your partner!"

"no… you will be bullied like me for even knowing me…"

"Thats a risk I would take for a friend."

My heart jumped, a FRIEND? I have a friend, ME? I smiled wide and hugged her.

"Alright, lets get to work."

We headed downstairs, mom had made us snacks and we started coming up with ideas for a project, and once we decided, we began to work.


End file.
